


School assignments: turned gay?(definitely gay)

by KitKat707



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't question me - Freeform, Help plz, Kind Of Confusing, M/M, School Assignment, ill explain it in the summary, sometimes, the gay, the gay part wasn't turned in so don't worry, turned gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat707/pseuds/KitKat707
Summary: So, as a student I get bored. Like, really bored. And as someone who enjoys writing sometimes, I had some fun writing original stories for my English class. But then my friends thought it would be funny if I wrote fan fiction... on my original work. Kind of confusing, I know. So I tried it and I am kind of ashamed to say it, but I love the out come. It is probably one of the fluffiest things I have ever written but I still think it's great.Anyways, this is gonna be multiple different school assignments that I wrote a second gay version of. I will say in the beginning of the chapter whether it's the original assignment or the gay spin off one.





	1. Found Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This story here is the actual school assignment. It is also the original story that started this whole thing. So yayy

“Another one has gone missing?!” Captain Erik slammed the witness report on his desk in frustration. 

“Yes sir,” Agent Diego responded, “The local police have just informed us that another parent has filed a missing persons report for their son, who matches the description in that witness report.” 

The Captain didn’t know what to do. This case has been open for only a month, yet more than twenty kids have been taken and none have been seen since. There are no connections between the kids either. There is a mixture of male and female, rich and poor, black and white, and the ages are too far apart to be a specific age group. The police nor the FBI could find a motive as to why the un-sub would be taking all the kids. Not a single ransom note. Not a single call.

Caption Erik and Agent Diego stood in silence, not sure what the next course of action should be.

“Guys!” The two turned towards the door in confusion. Agent Donna was at the door, clearly out of breath from running. 

“What happened?” Caption Erik questioned the agent. 

“We have a witness!” She said, a little too happily for the situation. 

“Another one? In such a short time?” Diego asked confused as to why the un-sub would take another kid in such a short time. 

“No, not a parent witness,” Donna started, ”it was a kid, he got away!” 

“What?” Captain Erik and Agent Diego said in unison.

“One of first kids to go missing was just found wandering the streets about half an hour ago.” Agent Donna informed them. 

“Where is he now?” The Captain asked Donna. 

“He was taken to the local police station. They should be questioning him as we speak.” The Captain turned towards Diego and said, “You two go scope things out. Make sure you get as much information as you can.” The two agents nodded their heads and headed out to the car garage.

It took about fifteen minutes for the two agents arrived at the police station. They were quick to get out of their vehicle and headed into the tall building. As soon as they stepped in, they could feel the tension in the air; it was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Agent Diego looked around at all the police officers. Something was wrong. They had just found a key witness to their case but no one looked happy or motivated at all. 

“What’s up with these people?” Agent Donna whispered to Diego, “They’re acting like someone died.” One of the police officers finally noticed the two agents standing in the doorway and headed over to them. 

“Are you here to talk to the kid?” The officer asked. 

“Yes, we are. Can you bring us to him, please?” Agent Diego said. 

“Sure, this way.” The officer said walking down a hallway, motioning for them to follow her. “Not to sure you’re going to get anything out of him though.” 

“What do you mean?” Agent Donna asked the female officer.

As they walked down the long hallway decorated with awards won by the building’s police officers, she started to inform them that the kid hasn’t answered any of the questions they have asked except what his name was; he only gave the simple answer of “Lewis”. He has stayed completely silent for all the other questions. No matter which officer went in there to ask the same questions, he would not answer.

When the three arrived at the questioning room, Diego wasn’t too sure on how this would go down. Would the kid stay silent for him and Donna as he did for all the other officers? Or would for some reason, would he open up to them and answer their questions? He was starting to get nervous. He took a deep breath and looked at Donna. She, too, looked a little nervous but Diego could see a flare in her eyes. She had the determination of wanting to solve this case more than anything to push her through her nervousness of not being able to get through to the kid.

Agent Diego turned the knob and headed into the room, followed closely by Agent Donna. The kid inside looked up at the agents. He looked like a drowned rat. His clothes were dirty, tattered, and ripped. His hair was greasy and was covered in mud and grime. 

“H-How are you?” Agent Donna stammered. 

The kid stared at her as to say, “Really? What does it look like to you?”

“I guess that's not the best question…” Donna said at a loss for what she could say. The two agents sat across from the kid, Lewis looked down at his hands. He was tired and so hungry he could pass out. Thoughts were going through his head faster than he could comprehend, ‘What if she comes back for me? I will surely be punished for leaving her and coming here. I can’t say anything, it's not safe here, it's not safe anywhere.--’

“Would you like some food?” The question snapped Lewis out of his thoughts. Agent Diego looked at the kid, patiently waiting for an answer. Lewis looked at him, wondering what to do. ‘Food. It wouldn’t hurt to say yes, right?’ Lewis contemplated on what to do. 

“Yes… please.” Lewis finally answered. Both Agent Donna’s and Diego’s eyes wided a little at the fact the kid actually said something. 

“What would you like?” Agent Donna asked him. 

Lewis shrugged his shoulders, “Anything.”

A few minutes later, the two agents returned with a simple hamburger, fries, and a soda. Lewis could almost taste the food as soon as they walked into the room. Diego put the food in front of him and said, “We will wait outside and talk to you after your done.” after the agents left Lewis started to eat like he hasn’t eaten in a million years.

It didn’t take long for Lewis to scoff down the meal. It was a slice of heaven compared to the food that he was fed for the past month. Agents Diego and Donna headed into the room and sat down in front of him again. 

“Would you be willing to tell us everything you have seen?” Agent Donna said to Lewis.

“It would really help us find all the other kids that have been taken.” Diego added. Lewis looked at them and then looked back at his hands, not knowing if he should. ‘Is it safe for me to talk?’ Lewis thought, ‘They have been so nice, they care. They can protect me, right?... Right?’ Lewis looked back up, he made up his mind; he will tell them everything. 

He started from the beginning, they day he was kidnapped. The sun was just about to set and the wind was slightly blowing but it still made the trees dance. He and his dad were walking to the local grocery store. His dad was angry at him because he had gotten a bad grade on his last math test. 

“A 70, Really?!” His dad yelled at him, “I thought you were smarter than that! Wait until your mother hears about this.” His dad glared at him. When they arrived at the store his dad forced him to stay outside. Lewis stood there as his dad walked into the store. Lewis turned to all the fliers on the wall. He noticed that over half were missing posters; some for lost animals, most for lost kids. That's when it happened.

“Hello.~” A voice came from behind Lewis. He felt his heart jump from the sudden sound and he whipped around. Lewis looked at who made the voice; it was a woman. She was probably only a few inches taller than Lewis but the air around her made him feel like she was towering over him. 

“What are you doing out here all alone little boy?~” She asked with a smile that looked to wide for her face. 

“I-I’m not little, I’m 13 years old.” Lewis managed to stammer out in his defence. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re all grown up!~” She said reaching out to ruffle his hair. Lewis tried to pull away but she was too fast.

“A-And my dad is with m-me. He should be right out.” Lewis said looking at the store’s doors, praying that his father would come out so that they could go home.

“Oh, your father?” Lewis could see that her wide grin faltered when she said that. “Hey! While you wait for your dad, could you watch my puppy while I’m in the store?” The woman said, her smile as wide as ever.

‘A puppy?’ Lewis thought to himself, ‘Why would she bring a puppy to the store if you can’t have animals in there? Maybe they were out on a walk and she remembered she needed something? That makes since… I guess.’ 

“I guess I could, w-where is it?” Lewis answered. 

“Oh goodie!~” The woman said, “Thank you so much! I’d hate to leave him all alone. Come with me, I left him in my car.~”

The two walked through the small parking lot, towards one of the only cars parked. The woman started to dig into her pockets, looking for something. 

“Oh, come on,” she said checking all her pockets, “Where are you?... Ah!” she pulled out a set of keys and pushed the unlock button. A few feet from where the two where, a car flashed its lights and made a short honk sound. The car was a white minivan, it looked relatively new. 

“The little fella is in the back.~” she headed to the driver’s seat “I just need to grab my purse. Go ahead and open the back.~” Lewis went to the back of the car and grabbed the handle, lifting the door up.

“What?” Lewis whispered to himself. All the back row seats were folded down, nothing was in the car. There was no puppy. Just as he was about to turn and find the strange woman, a hand wrapped around his body and another put a cloth to his mouth. “MMH” was as that Lewis could manage to say through the thick cloth. He tried ripping the hand away from is mouth but he wasn’t strong enough. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He could barely keep his eyes open, he was losing consciousness. 

“Shhh,” The woman cooed, supporting most of Lewis’s weight now, “Just go to sleep.~” Lewis couldn’t hold his eyes open for any longer. He closed his eyes and just before he was completely out, he could feel himself being lowered onto a hard, yet fuzzy, surface.

A tear drop hit the table. Agent Diego looked up from his notepad and looked at Lewis. His eyes were getting red and tears were running down his face. Diego didn’t know what to do as Lewis started to sob in front of them. Agent Donna looked up, finally acknowledging what was happening. She jumped out of her chair and rushed over to Lewis’s side. 

“Lewis! Are you okay?” Donna asked Lewis. “Do you need a break?” Concern covered both of the agents’ faces. Lewis brought his hands up to his face and started to wipe the flowing tears away. Agent Donna wrapped a hand around Lewis, bringing him into a loose hug. He wasn’t prepared for the sudden contact and tried to push back but he started to calm down after a few seconds and hugged back.

“N-no,” Lewis choked out, “We can’t stop, I want to help the others now.” Donna broke the hug and looked up at Lewis.

“Are you sure?” Agent Donna asked him. She thought it would be good for them to take a break. It can’t be good for a kid to recall all of these traumatic memories in such a short time.

“I’m sure.” Lewis looked dead into Donna’s eyes. He was determined to help the rest of the kids and get this done and over with. “Could I bring you there?” Lewis asked.

“What do you mean?” Agent Diego questioned.

“Can I tell you how to get to that place?” Lewis said. He wants to tell them how to get to the place he was taken. “I remember how to get there when I left. If we hurry we could make it before shutdown.” Lewis said hoping they agree, he truly wants to help.

“Shutdown?” Agent Donna said.

“What is shutdown?” Diego asked before Donna could.

“Oh, uhh. Shutdown is the time she locked us in our rooms to go to sleep.” Lewis answered a little reluctantly. He clearly didn’t like to talk about that place. “Please. We have to go before shutdown.” He pleaded “ If we don’t, it will be practically impossible to get them out today.” The agents didn’t know what this place would be like but they knew that they had to go now to save those kids. Who knows how the suspect would react to Lewis being gone. Diego and Donna looked at each other, knowing what they must do.

“Donna, you get Lewis to the car” Agent Diego said standing up. Lewis and Donna stood up and headed out the door. Donna stalled a little. Knowing what she was gonna ask, Diego said, “I’ll call Captain Erik.”

Diego could feel all the bumps on the road. Each one he could feel as the car rushed over them. He watched out of the window and tried to concentrate on the trees flying past them. The trees blended together making it harder to focus on them. Diego was nervous. He has a kid in the back of the car that’s telling them how to get to more than twenty other kidnapped kids; how could he not be nervous.

“We need to take a right soon.” Lewis said behind Diego

Donna nodded her head and looked to the right of the road looking for the turn. Further ahead, there was a break in the line of trees that looked like a road.

“Is that it?” Donna asked slowing down, ready to turn if it.

“Y-yes.” Lewis responded, “That’s the road.” He sunk into the seats as if to hide from it. 

Donna turned onto the discrete road and continued at a slowish pace. The road looked like it hasn’t been used very often. There were plants and bushes growing close to the road, some of the plants were growing in the middle of the road. The trees where closer together and many of the branches hung over the road, blocking most of what’s left of the setting sun’s light.

The trees started to part way and soon they made it to an opening. Donna pulled the car off to the right of the road exit and shut down the car. Diego was first to get out and look out across the clearing. On the other end of the large clearing was a huge grey, designless building. It looked run down and as if it hadn’t been used in years.

Diego looked into the back seat and saw Lewis on the car’s floor, as if he was trying to hide from the eerie building. Diego opened the door and crouched down to be eye level with the kid. Lewis flinched and snapped up to look at Diego; realising it was just him, Lewis released a little tension but was still on edge.

“Its okay.” Diego said, “ We are gonna save them and send that woman to where she belongs.”

Diego put his hand on Lewis’s shoulder, trying to comfort the scared kid. Lewis looked up at him.

“I hope you’re right.” Lewis said giving Diego a small, weak smile.

Diego smiled back and shut the door as gently as he could. He looked up and saw Donna on the phone. She was probably calling for backup and giving them their location. Agent Diego walked around the car and glanced at Donna then back at the house. He couldn’t see the white minivan Lewis had told them about. Could she be gone? That wouldn’t make sense, it's almost shutdown time. Maybe It was behind the house.

“Okay.” Donna said behind Diego, “Captain Erik and some back up are coming right now.”

“We should go in.” Diego said blankly staring at the building

“What? We can’t go in. We should wait.”

Diego turned around and looked at Donna.

“No, we have to go in now.” He said back, “The others won’t make it here in time.”

Diego started to head towards the blank building, ignoring the calls from Donna to get back to the car. He put his hand on his gun holster as he got closer. Diego started to circle the buildings walls, trying to find and entrance. At the end of the wall facing his car there was a big, metal door. He looked back at Donna and she waved him on, pointing to the other side of the wall. She was probably going to search the other sides.

Diego pulled out his gun and turned to the heavy door and started to push against it with his back. The door slowly slid open to reveal a long, dark hallway. There was another route to his left a few feet ahead but he continued forward. The hallway had three hanging lights but only two worked consistently. The last at the end of the hall was flickering on and off.

He made his way to the first light and scanned the area. There were three doors on both sides of the hallway, each next to a hanging light. ‘These must be the kids rooms’ He thought. Diego went to push open one of the doors but he hear something at the end of the hallway. He looked down the hallway and at the very last light he could see a shadow-like figure. He pointed his gun at the strange figure. The last light flicked off and he could hear footsteps and a scraping sound coming towards him. He pointed his gun in the dark, he couldn’t see the figure but he could hear its slow steps. 

The last light flickered on and he could make out what he was looking at. It was a small girl. She looked worse than Lewis when he first met him. The girl looked up and she paused. A single tear ran down her face. Then more and more came rushing down. She must know why he is here. She started to run towards Diego, the scraping sound was louder. She made it to the middle light but as soon as she did a loud clank sound echoed throughout the building and the girl slammed to the floor. 

Shocked, Diego ran to the girl. He picked her up and checked for any wounds. She had many wounds but non looked new. He saw that she had a chain clamped on her ankle, that’s probably what made the scratching sounds and what made her trip so fast. The girl looked up to him, tears flowing down her face.

“A-are you here to save us?” The girl choked out through her tears.

“Yes,” Diego said as he held her, “You and the others are safe now, you can thank Lewis later.” 

“Lewis!?” The girl yelled out, “You found him! Oh thank goodness.”

Diego stood up and reached out his hand. The girl took it and stood up. 

“Do you know where the woman is that took you?” Diego asked.

“Yes! I know where she is.” The girl said, “I would show you but I can’t walk very far, she chained me to my room.” 

“Why did she chain you to your room?” Diego said

“I didn't want to play with her during game time.” The girl crossed her arms and huffed at the reason. “Anyways, she is in the kitchen. It's down that hallway, thought the big doors on the right and through the only other door in that room.” The girl explained, acting out all the motions with her hands.

“Okay.” Diego said heading down the hallway, “Thanks for the help.”

As he walked down the hallway, Diego scanned the right side for the big doors the girl told him about. Near the end he could see two big doors. He walked up to them and looked through the small windows that were on them. The room was big and had lots of tables. This is probably where the kids stayed most of the time. 

It looked like no one was in there. Diego pushed the left door open and looked around for anything. To his right he could see a wall that had a single door. The girl did say something about the kitchen having the only other door besides the entrance in the large room. He entered the room and closed the door quietly. Diego walked along the wall, heading straight for the door. When he reached the door he could hear someone talking, no arguing. He could here two female voices, one sounded familiar. ‘Donna!’ Diego screamed in his head, ‘that has to be Donna!’ He could hear one voice getting closer. 

He backed away from the door and pointed his gun at it. Not a second later, a woman burst through the door. She stopped as soon as she saw Diego. 

“Stop!” Donna said as she ran out of the room and tackled the woman. 

“No! No!” The woman pleaded, “You guys are misunderstanding!”

“Save it for court.” Diego hissed back, not wanting to hear any excuses from the woman.

“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” Donna started to say her rights while handcuffing her.

“No!” She yelled over Donna, “I saved those kids from their terrible parents! I saved them! I SAVED THEM!” She yelled and thrashed around, trying to get out of Donna’s grip, but she didn’t let go.

They got up and walked out the back door Donna found in the kitchen. When they got out they could see multiple cop cars and ambulances. Captain Erik and another cop got out of a car and walked over to them. 

“I can take her.” The cop said taking the woman to his car.

She was still whining and yelling about how she was doing the kids good and that she saved them. The three agents sighed. This woman was truly crazy.

The cops flooded into into the building, searching each and every room. Each room had two or three kids, each one was huddled on a mattress on the floor. The cops lead all of the kid out of the building and into the cars, they almost completely filled eight cop cars.

Captain Erik, agent Donna and Diego all headed to the car Lewis was in, ready to leave and wrap this case up. Erik got in the driver's seat and Diego got the front passenger seat. Nowhere else to go, Donna hopped into the back with Lewis and started to tell the kid everything, Diego jumping into the conversation every now and then to correct Donna for trying to make the story more interesting than it really was. 

Everyone arrived at the station safe and sound. All the kids’ parents were there waiting to reunite with their lost kids. They had found and rescued every single missing kid and now they will all get home safely. It was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This story has a whole bunch of similes, metaphors, and all the English jazz. This *was* a school assignment after all.


	2. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was just so not confident in what this chapter once was and I thought so hard about it that I ended up not liking it. I was just going to drop it but I always ending up thinking about it. So here I am! I am definitely more proud of this than what it once was haha. It's very fluffy and I cringe at it so I can already tell what you guys are going to feel haha. Anyways, this is the gay second (maybe canon maybe not lol) chapter of the school assignment before this. Hope you get some kind of joy or happiness reading this! If you don't, oh well. There are plenty of other, better fics out there for you to read :3.

The last family had finally left the police station after their kid finished their statement. It was now almost midnight and almost all the officers had clocked out. All except Diego and Donna, they still had to wait for Lewis’s parents to show up.

Donna sighed and leaned against the reception desk, dragging her hands down her face, “Seriously? Why does it take so long for families who lost their children to show up and reunite?” It had already been a few hours since the agents and the police had returned and Lewis’s parents had yet to actually show up. 

“Oh be quiet. Lewis’s family lives an hour out of the city and his parents work even farther away.” Diego frowned slightly. He walked over and lightly smacked the top of Donna’s head. “You just need patience.”

“No, you uh,” Donna tried to think of a comeback but just slapped Diego’s hand and said, “You need patience!”

“Oh wow,” Diego just rolled his eyes and smirked slightly, “you make such a good point, Donna.”

The two agents bickered at each other for a couple of minutes, Donna obviously too tired to make any real argument just ended up slapping Diego’s arms and chest a few times. Lewis just sat there watching, laughing at the two’s child-like behavior; as a child, he would know. Donna and Diego started to calm down now, Diego obviously just didn’t want to get hit anymore. 

The two finally started to just have a normal conversation. But now Lewis was bored. He was now just watching the two agents talk. ‘They seem very comfortable around each other’ Lewis thought to himself. Lewis squinted a little at the two, ‘I wonder…’.

Just then, the station doors opened. Lewis snapped his head away from the agents and jumped out of his chair. He was ready to run to the door but noticed it wasn’t his parents. But rather a tall man with a suit that looked a little fancier than Diego’s walked into the building. The taller man smiled at Lewis and walked over to the two other agents. Lewis could see Diego look a little happier now that the taller man was here. The other man smiled at them and started to talk to them. Diego started to smile as soon as the other man started to talk. 

‘Why is Diego acting so weird?’ Lewis walked over to the three agents. 

“Oh hello Lewis” Donna said with a smile. 

The tall man looked down at Lewis with a small smile, “How are you holding up Lewis?” 

Lewis looked at the man, he looked familiar… ah! “You’re the guy who drove us back here, right?” Lewis said not answering the question. 

“Yes, that was me.” The older agent smiled.

Lewis was pretty proud of himself for remembering him. The three agents laughed a little at the proud face Lewis was making. 

“So uh,” Lewis started, “who are you? Sorry if it's rude to ask but I don't remember your name.” 

“Oh, it's fine,” the man said, “my name is Erik. I am the captain of the unit Diego and Donna are in.”

“Woah! A captain!” Lewis shouted excitedly, “that's so cool!”

All three agents laughed at the young boy’s excitement. Diego was happy that Lewis was finally looking a bit happier. After the car ride home the kid hadn’t said that much. He was happy to see all of the other children and he was pretty ecstatic to be thanked by many of them. After the kids left though Lewis just sat in one of the many chairs that lined one of the station’s walls. 

A few seconds later, the station’s doors flew open. 

“Lewis!” two voices yelled simultaneously.

All four of them turned to the source of the voices. There were two people now running towards them. Lewis gasped.

“Mom! Dad!” Lewis yelled out to the two. Tears now forming in the corners of his eyes as he started to run to them.

Lewis’s arms were open wide ready to embrace his parents when they collided. His dad was the first to get to him. He lifted Lewis up and swung him around before pulling him into a tight hug. His mom rushed to them and squeezed them all together. The huddled group collapsed to the ground, all of them were crying. The parents were saying the same things over and over again to Lewis such as “Are you ok?” “I’m so sorry.” “Did that crazy person hurt you?”.

Lewis tried to answer but he really just wanted to hug his parents. The three agents walked up to them. The mother looked up at them from her spot on the floor and immediately sprung up. She rushed into Diego’s arms, thanking him and saying other things that weren’t coherent. Lewis looked up at them and saw Donna mumbling things like “I helped too” but was still smiling at the thankful gesture. 

However, when Lewis looked at Erik, he saw a look he hadn’t really seen before. The smile he showed looked kind of jealous and Lewis could see almost a hint of anger in his eyes. Erik tried to hide it but Lewis could see through his faltering smile. Lewis followed his line of sight and found that he was looking at Diego and his mom hugging. 

‘Why would Erik look like that?’ Lewis thought, ‘I should break this apart before Erik actually loses his cool.’ Lewis stood up and brushed the bits of dust that stuck onto his pants. He pulled on his mom’s shirt, hoping to pull her away before Erik snapped. 

“Oh,” Lewis’s mother said, “I’m sorry, sir. I just...” her sentence ran short, she was just so lost for words. “Thank you,” She said with a teary smile.

She turned to Lewis, “Are you ready to go home?” she said as she rubbed the tears off her face.

Lewis’s eyes lit up at the thought of going home. 

“Yes!” he yelled in excitement. “Oh! Wait.” Lewis said and rushed over to Donna. “Thank you!” he said as he hugged her tight. Donna hugged back and started to tear up a little, ‘he is just too cute!’ Donna thought.

Lewis released her and moved to hug Diego. Lewis hugged him as tight as he could, “Thank you!” He said into the man’s shirt. Diego put one hand on Lewis’s back and one on his head and gave him a few pats. Lewis broke the hug and moved to look at Erik.

“I haven’t known you for as long but thank you Captain Erik!” Lewis pulled the tall man into a hug. “Please keep Diego and Donna safe.” Lewis whispered so that only Erik could hear.

Erik chuckled and blushed a little at the last statement, “Of course.” Erik whispered back.

Lewis moved back and looked at his parents and then back at the agents again. “Bye!” He waved at them, “Maybe we will see eachother again.”

“Maybe.” Erik said.

“Just hopefully not in the police station.” Diego said with a chuckle. They all laughed at the little joke. 

The family said their final thanks and goodbyes to the three agents as they left. The family seemed closer than ever thanks to the horrible thing that happened to Lewis. The three agents had hoped now that the family would make better decisions now that their luck may all be used up on this event. 

“Well,” Donna broke the silence between the three, “I oughta be going now.”

“What?” Diego asked, “Why?”

“Because,” She said eyeing the two male agents with a smirk, “It seems like you two want to talk about something.”

Diego’s face shaded to a dark red and turned away. Erik only had a light pink dusted on his cheeks. “I-I don’t know what you're talking about.” Diego stammered out.

Donna laughed out in a sarcastic way, “Yeah, sure.” She smiled and turned to leave. “Good luck guys~.” She cooed out to them as she left the building. They stood there for a few seconds before Diego realized something.

“Wait…” He started, “Did she take our car?!” 

Diego rushed out of the building, leaving Erik to smile to himself. He knew what she wanted and hoped Diego would actually go along with it without killing his partner.

By the time Erik walked himself to the car lot, Diego was already pacing in his parking spot mumbling to himself. Normally Donna and Diego would ride home together, they lived very close to each other so they just shared one car. Erik walked over to him and nudged him with his elbow to snap him out of his trance.

“Ugh!” Diego yelled out, “How am I going to get home now.” Diego huffed. He was so gonna kill Donna tomorrow. He was a cop, he knows what cops look for, so he could hide the evidence really well if he truly wanted to.

“Uh,” Erik said placing a hand on Diego’s shoulder, “I could take you home.”

Diego looked at Erik. ‘Of course. This is what that devil-woman wanted.’ Diego thought as he blushed a little. Just the thought of them alone… not in a work environment but a private one… ‘AHH!’ Diego internally screamed, ‘Don’t think about that!’ Diego slapped his reddening cheeks.

“Ehh,” Diego finally spoke, “Okay… I guess.”

‘Yes!’ Erik mentally high fived himself. “Okay, my car is just over there.” He said pointing to his right.

The two started to walk to Erik’s car in silence. Erik pulled out his keys and unlocked the vehicle. Erik jumped in and started it, giving it as much time it needs to warm up. Diego slowly got into the passenger seat, fully aware of his surroundings.

Soon the two were making their way across town to where Diego lived. The drive was filled with nameless songs from the radio and the sound of city traffic but neither of the two males talked. They didn’t know what to say. They both knew they had something with the other but neither of them knew if the other felt the same.

They arrived at Diego’s house sooner than Erik would have liked. He was still having the internal struggle if he should just go for it or stay safe. Diego was practically dying on the inside the entire drive, thinking the same thing but with a more pessimistic view. 

On one hand, if he confessed and it went well he could finally get what he wanted ever since he joined Erik’s team but on the other hand, what if he didn’t feel the same? Diego could be kicked from the team and never see his friends again. He didn’t want to risk it but he wanted to be with him so badly. ‘What do I do?!’ his mind was screaming over and over again.

“Diego?” Erik broke the silence. “We’re here.” Erik said, with a hit of sadness or had Diego just imagined it? “I’ll walk you to your door.” Erik said getting out of the car.

Diego slowly got out and shut the door. He walked beside Erik with his head a little low. When they reached the door no one moved for a few seconds. Diego pulled out his keys and unlocked his front door. He pushed it open a bit but stopped. 

“Erik…” Diego said. He turned to look at Erik but before he could continue Erik closed the distance between them. Diego’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss but quickly closed his eyes and pulled Erik in closer. Erik pushed Diego into the house and he didn’t resist. When they got inside Erik shut the door with his foot and pulled away from Diego. They were both panting from the loss of air. Diego started to blush a deep red from what just happened. Erik just looked down at the blushing man and chuckled. 

“W-what?” Diego stammered out trying to act angry but failed miserably. 

“Oh, nothing.” Erik said as he got close to Diego’s face again, “You’re just too cute.”

Erik leaned into another kiss, this one had more passion and less worry behind it than the last. Diego intertwined his fingers into Erik’s hair and pulled him as close as physically possible. Oh, how he has longed for this. 

Erik cupped Diego’s face with his right hand and wrapped his other arm around Diego’s back. The shorter man wrapped his left around Erik, pulling their bodies closer together. Diego was lost in the kiss and his surroundings became obsolete. The only thing that mattered right now was the man in front of him. Erik pushed Diego against the wall that was behind the shorter male. 

The taller of the two had to separate from the other for some much needed air. The two stared at each other in their daze. The agents were both panting softly from the kiss. Erik dropped his hand from the other’s face and let his head fall to Diego’s shoulders. Diego just leaned his head against Erik’s.

“I think…” Diego started to speak but wasn’t sure exactly how to follow the words. The internal battle inside of Diego had finally stopped, he now had a chance and he went for it. “I love you.” Diego finally whispered out to the other.

Diego felt a warm wet feeling on his shoulder. He glanced towards his shoulder only to notice the other man was crying. ‘Oh frick. Now I’ve done it. I did something wrong.’ Diego immediately thought the worse.

“Thank god.” Erik muttered.

Diego blinked a few times. “W-what?” Diego asked, confused.

Erik lifted his head up and smiled, “Thank god you feel the same way.” Erik was still crying. Diego didn’t exactly know what to do so he just pulled him into a hug.

“I was so scared.” Erik started and wrapped his arms tight around Diego, “I thought that maybe you didn’t feel the same and that once you found out my feelings for you, you would leave the team and I would never see you again.” Erik hugged Diego tighter, as if he didn’t, Diego would just disappear.

“I was scared that you would kick me off the team if you found out.” Diego responded, “But now we don’t have to be scared or worried, right?”

Erik pulled away from the hug and looked down at Diego. He smiled up at Erik and he just couldn’t hold himself from smiling back. Erik put his forehead on Diego's and lightly kissed his lips. “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh, don't judge me please haha. I can't write fluffy love scenes at all, or any loves scenes for that matter. Fun little fact for this one: the google doc that this is written in is called "A Short Fanfiction But By The Original Author. Oof". Such a goooood title haha.


End file.
